Promise me
by FlightShine
Summary: She failed to be loved by her crushes, then a boy notices her beauty...problem is,she just lose faith.Will she accept his love to her and this maybe her chance to be loved by someone or will she let it all pass again?
1. Chapter 1

Promise me…

CHAPTER 1: Time for a change

Time always change. Things change. Boys change. Girls change. But why do people remember all the times they had gotten hurt by the one they love when they see them? The air we breathe seems like a poison that if we smell on them they could kill us.

"Mikan, wake up the bus is about to come in 30 minutes, if I were you I would get my lazy butt up and start getting ready for there trip!"My mom shouted.

"Mom, give me 5 minutes and I can get up properly without you breaking my ear drums any second now." I said. 'My mom is making me deaf, ever since I told the whole truth to my crush to what I felt about him after that I can't get my head back on focus. Things always change but for me time never leaves and still comes back the moment of my heart being broken bit by bit.' As I go down stares…

"Hey, sleepy head you might think you could stop at the shop with your so-called-brain? And can you add that with a nut that is a size of your brain?" My brother, Yuu said. 'He's a pain in the neck. So what if he's my twin. Teenage life can't get any worse.'

"You know that you're only tall that you are able to call me a nut head, but actually you're a silly robot nerd freak!"

"Nice, but that won't affect me anymore." Click!

"What was that?"

"It's Just a shot that the whole school might see for tomorrow's news. Oh, I actually forgot before you get up in bed and go out of your room you should look at the mirror first."

"Meh!" I put my tongue out.

"Whatever, LOZER!"

I went down stairs fix my stuff for our trip and well, can't do anything right until…

'Knock! Knock!'

I ran to the front door and look out at a tiny hole. As I open the door…

"Hey!" My best friend Hotaru said with a smile that can get to her ears any minute now. 'I've never seen her happy since her first invention. She's the top honor in our class. She always told me…' "Why can't you be happy just one single day? And maybe, just maybe someone would see something from the way you smile." 'I've guessed it right. She just won't stop telling me what to do.'

"As I've told you for a hundred times and I had been counting, no one will come to save my heart from being broken. It's too late for me to wake up from this nightmare; all I can do is sit in the corner and have a serious face that no one can read their minds to."

'Beep! Beep!'

"Its looks like the bus is here! So let's go!"

"Mom? Dad? The bus is here! YUU LET'S GO! If you don't hurry up I'm gonna tell the bus to leave you."

"Whatever! Don't you think that you can get away from this, remember I still have…"

"You guys, can you please hurry up?"

'BEEP! BEEP!'

We ran to the bus and…

"Ye know, you two should get your own cab." Takahashi said. 'She's just a robot, well a horrible robot but hey, I can live with her scolding me all the time at least I'm not the only one.'

"Woah! I'm not part of that family tree so, I should be going to where I can be seated." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!" I whined. 'I'm gonna get back at you so beware!'

"You know, you shouldn't say that to your mind it might…" I glared at Koko, who just came.

"You know maybe you should forget about the trip, and I'll trip you…flying to yokohama the fastest way."

"I…uh…uh Bye." Koko said as he walked away.

"Ok. Yokohama here we go!" Takahashi said.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Travel with style

Mikan: Well we've gotten the chance to finish the first chapter. But, can I still find the right guy for me wherever he is?

Hotaru: You'll find him Mikan…Kind of.

Mikan: What was that suppose to mean?

Hotaru: Well. Gotta go!

Mikan: Please read the next chapter! I'm begging! Hotaru! Comeback were not done yet the play is just starting.

Hotaru: You won't fool me that easily PIG! *Meh!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Travel with style

I never wanted to see the faces of those who are not worthy of seeing me. It hurts that I'm the only human-being left out on something that isn't really for me. Is everything not for me? Why can't someone save me from this broken heart of mine? I hate this world. I wish I could be anything but ordinary, but I can't cause if I be someone I'm not again some might not trust me anymore. For starters, Hotaru seemed like she never liked me or maybe she just pitied me because I and my other best friend, Sumire had a fight just the other day. Of course, I'm kinda used to it now, being left out.

"Hey! You know being left out is kinda awful. I tried that once but nobody ever trusted me with that." As I turn around, it was Ruka-pyon.

"You know?" I'm in a serious face right now. "You should try saying excuse me, before saying something, I like your opinion, but you were just left out with manners."

"Tell me, why are you sad?"

"I just feel like it." I'm in a very serious face.

"You're scaring Koko." I looked at Koko and he was sliding down at his seat while I was looking at him.

"I never meant to scare him; I was just trying to tell him the way to get to yokohama the fastest way. Besides, I wasn't myself…" I didn't finish what I was saying.

"…every single day in school, right?" I was nodding at Ruka-pyon.

"You should stop reading my face, if you don't want to get to yokohama while your head is stuck in the window."

"Right…um…Now tell me what your problem is?" I glared at him and he was looking at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Why don't you just back off? You think a girl like me doesn't have space issue?"

"Okay, let's just change the topic…tell me what bothers you the most?"

"Sweets…people…"

"I agree sweets can give you diabetes, I guess you have one too," I looked at him in the edge of my eyes. "I'm guessing people just never learn about global warming too that's why…"

"I almost forgot…I hate you too. And you're so wrong in guessing games." He looked at me while I'm saying this kid of things.

"Why do you hate me…?"

"We have arrived in yokohama" Takahashi said cutting off Ruka-pyon.

"Mikan, Come on hurry up. Others might take the best room in the hotel." Hotaru said.

We ran through the hallways and get our keys from our rooms. It's too bad because I didn't get to talk to Ruka-pyon a lot but I really hate people just talking to me like they knew me so much.

_Too bad…_ my subconscious said.

What do you mean? I said.

_I obviously think he likes you _

No, I'm an outsider…an outcast. He just takes pity on me so no big deal.

_You're so childish. Why did he ask you about your stupid problems?_

I don't know…I told you, he takes pity on me.

_Wake up sister, he obviously likes you. You should be over to not dating boys and crushing them. Move a little forward._

And die on a broken heart? No thanks but I'll just back out on that. Will you shut up?

_Okay, but I'm just saying you might regret it someday._

Honey, before I was born on earth I already regret living.

"Mikan" a familiar voice said.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" it was Hotaru.

"Going outside and have a memorable trip, right?"

"No…I said we should go to Anna and Nonoko's room." We head out of the room. "So what did Ruka-senpai told you?"

"Nothing he just asked me what my problems were and why am I always sad in the corner."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to just shut up."

"Why?"

"I don't like people talking about my problems and you know I don't take them seriously, right?"

"No, I don't know that and when I look at you, your face just looks like 'Bloody Mary' just waiting for them to look in the mirror and the next thing they'll know they're in a secret vortex taking them to hell or something."

"That's fright…"

"Did you know that 'Bloody Mary's' name was Mary Tudor, Queen of England, after the death of his brother, Edward IV. She became Mary Queen of England. She hated all the Roman Catholic for changing from Protestant. Her mass-murdered over 100 Protestant leaders, earning the name 'Bloody Mary'?" said a mysterious kid.

"Uh…Hi, um, who are you again?" I said.

"That's Nick, an exchange student from England. That's why he knows about 'Bloody Mary'" Hotaru said.

"Nick Roberts, nice to meet you."

"He understands us" I told Hotaru.

"Of course I can, I studied Japanese for 2 years. But not perfectly I've got a slight problem with saying it fast. Oh, and you are?"

"I'm Hotaru and she's Mikan, we're classmates." Hotaru said. We shake hands and smile to each other.

"So, you guys goin' somewhere?" "Nick asked.

"Actually yes, we're going to our friends' room. You are going somewhere too?" Hotaru asked.

"Um…I'm going to my room. Big day tomorrow remember? The start of the tour?"

"Okay, bye" Both Hotaru and I said.

"Yeah, bye" Nick said.

~At the door step of Anna and Nonoko~

'Knock knock'

"Hey, watcha doin'? " Hotaru said.

"Well, we're fine and we just got a brand new gig for tomorrow." Anna said.

Well, tomorrow sure is a great day. The boy we just met was really cute and so bright. I should've known that Hotaru might like a fine guy like him. I surely hope too that I might find the special someone, I just have to believe it but why does this happen to many relationships? Love, hate, love, hate, it's just the same no matter what you do you'll get separated with them. If these happen why do we need to love someone? I'm confused today but I know that someday I'll understand, for now goodnight.

* * *

Hotaru: That guy we just met was totally cute.

Mikan: Hotaru, you got a boyfriend now.

Hotaru: But I know someone who hasn't...

Mikan: I know what you're thinking and we'll talk about it.

Hotaru (was running away from Mikan): You can't catch me...ahehehe

Mikan: Come here...

Hotaru: No...The next chapter is Fellow Friends...Read!!


End file.
